


Took a train to Tokyo (with a boy I’d like to know)

by kinghinatatobio (redhoodedwolf)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, THE BEST, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Toyko Trip, Tsukkiyama Secret Santa 2018, attempts at flirting, i may have melted a bit (a lot) while writing this, third year first years, this cycles through many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/kinghinatatobio
Summary: “Tsukki, do you want to spend Christmas Eve together?”Tsukishima’s face fell slack at his words, surprise flashing across it.“Sure,” came the reply, voice measured. “Do you have anything specific in mind?”Tadashi’s finger traced the outer rim of the glass pot. “T-Tokyo,” he stuttered out, hesitantly meeting Tsukishima’s eye.





	Took a train to Tokyo (with a boy I’d like to know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanpendragon/gifts).



> Tsukkiyama Secret Santa for deanpendragon! I hope you enjoy it!  
> There may have been some liberties taken with this fic. I don't really know how the Skinkansen works, and nor do I know much about public transportation, so forgive me my transgressions, lol. But I did research I promise!!!  
> Title sounds like a song lyric I forgot 80 years ago but maybe I came up with it myself idk it sounded cute in my head  
> I made some (meh) graphics for this if anyone is interested; they can be found [here](http://kinghinatatobio.tumblr.com/post/169950868331/happy-secret-santa-this-fic-and-attempted)!

            Tsukishima handed Tadashi his Christmas gift the afternoon of their last day of classes before the winter break, on December 23rd. 

            A small plant pot had been shoved into Tadashi’s arms a minute after stepping into the Tsukishima residence, and he stared through the greenery in confusion at his best friend. He tried to ignore the spiked beating of his heart. 

            “Your Christmas gift.”

            Tadashi chuckled and set the plant onto a nearby flat surface so that he could examine it. “Thank you?” he stated, his words forming more of a question as they left his lips. “Why so early, Tsukki? We’ll see each other over Christmas. I-I don’t have—”

            Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sniffed, condescendingly. “I didn’t want to have to take care of it longer than I needed to.”

            Tadashi hid a smirk behind his present. This was in no way a high-maintenance plant, so his excuse didn’t hold water. Still. “Okay, Tsukki. Thank you... Why bamboo? It’s beautiful though!” he assured his best friend, trailing a finger down one of the healthy green stalks. 

            Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest, gaze averted. “Bamboo stands for loyalty. Strength.” He looked at Tadashi with intense eyes, causing the boy’s heart to stutter, and added, “Like you.”

            Tadashi felt his face light up like a Christmas tree. “Tsukki!” he whined, covering the lower half of his face with the sleeve of his puffy coat. There was some melted snow on it, and the cool water made his face feel just a bit better. “Don’t tease.”

            “I’m not.”

            Tadashi’s breath hitched. He _really_ had to do something about these feelings soon, or they were going to send him to an early grave. 

            Tadashi stared down into the pot, eyes tracing over the pebbles that lined the surface around the bamboo stalks. “Tsukki, do you want to spend Christmas Eve together?”

            Tsukishima’s face fell slack at his words, surprise flashing across it. He recovered quickly, though Tadashi was happy to see it wasn’t as fast as usual, Tsukishima allowing himself to feel vulnerable in his presence. 

            “Sure,” came the reply, voice measured. “Do you have anything specific in mind?”

            Tadashi’s finger traced the outer rim of the glass pot. “T-Tokyo,” he stuttered out, hesitantly meeting Tsukishima’s eye. 

            “Huh?” Tsukishima reacted loudly. “It’s going to be ridiculously crowded, and we’d have to take the Shinkansen in and back, which would be almost a two-day trip.”

            Tadashi pursed his lips. “I wanted to see the Skytree all lit up. And it’s our last Christmas before graduation. I want it to be special.”

            Tadashi stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Tsukishima’s eyes widened, one hand coming up as if to scold him. “Now Tadashi—”

            But Tadashi wasn’t going to back down. His eyes widened further, pleading with his gaze. He reached his hands out and cupped them around Tsukishima’s pointing one, glancing up at the man from beneath his lashes. In the last year and a half, Tsukishima had had one final growth spurt, and Tadashi had never managed to catch up to the unnecessarily tall man. Usually the extra difference in height was an annoyance, but it worked out more in his favor when he was trying to convince Tsukishima of stuff. 

            Tsukishima’s tight jaw ticked. His eyes narrowed. The hand captured between Tadashi’s went slack, wrist going limp. 

            Tadashi’s face split into a huge grin. “Yes! Thank you, Tsukki! I have everything planned, don’t worry. I’ll get the tickets and figure out everything. You won’t even have to lift a precious champion-blocking finger.” Tadashi shook the hand he’d captured for emphasis before squeezing it and then letting it go. 

            “You’ve been thinking about this,” Tsukishima commented as Tadashi finally peeled off his jacket and began to get comfortable, knowing Tsukishima was likely going to allow him to hang out so that they could complete their winter break homework so they wouldn’t have to think about it during the trip. 

            Tadashi hesitated only slightly as he hung his coat up in the entryway. “Of course. I wasn’t going to ask you uninformed,” he responded back, but when he caught Tsukishima’s thoughtful gaze, more words spilled from him. “I’ve been saving up for a while. I wanted…wanted this to be special.”

            Tsukishima stared back at him, and it was quiet for a moment. His now-free arm jerked a little, like he was hesitating to reach for something, or his body did it instinctively. “You have,” came the quiet response, finally.

            There was something beneath those words that only someone with years of Tsukishima Experience could hear. It was agreement.

            “Let’s get started on homework, okay?” Tadashi prompted, and Tsukishima nodded, pressing further into the house, leading the way to his bedroom.

            Tadashi glanced at the bamboo plant. His hand reached out and his thumb traced the rim of the pot once more. Loyalty. Strength.

            Tadashi took a deep breath. Lord, give him strength.

***

            After saying goodbye to their parents, having received plenty of warnings and tips for safety that they already knew, Tadashi and Tsukishima filed onto the train and searched for their seats. It was far too early for the both of them, the train expected to arrive in Tokyo late morning so that they could spend the rest of the day wandering before catching the night train heading back to Miyagi.

            To conserve their energy, there was no contest for their train activity: sleep. Thankfully for Tadashi, he had gotten used to sleeping next to Tsukishima on long bus trips. Tsukishima had his headphones up over his ears, head tilted towards the window. Tadashi watched him sleep for a few minutes, concentrating hard and trying to figure out if he could pick out the music Tsukishima was listening to. He eventually gave up, the noise of the train too loud and overpowering. He tipped his head back against his seat to get some rest as well.

            An hour or so later, Tadashi stirred awake only to find Tsukishima looking at him. He squeaked in surprise and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “We there yet?” he asked, voice slurring slightly.

            “Not quite. Another hour probably.”

            Tadashi rubbed a hand over his face as if he could wipe away the exhaustion. “Did you get any rest, Tsukki?”

            Tsukishima nodded, fiddling with his headphones that Tadashi realized were now around his neck. “Do you want to sleep some more?”

            Tadashi shrugged and wiggled in his seat, to get into a more comfortable position. “I think I’ve gotten enough, but I might fall back asleep.” He glanced up at Tsukishima. “Was there something else you had in mind?”

            Tsukishima shook his head immediately, almost too quickly. “Nothing specific to say.”

            Tadashi hadn’t specified conversation, but okay…

            “…Wanna play a card game?”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes and nudged Tadashi’s shoulder with his own. “You’ll just fall asleep and then I’ll peek at your cards and win.”

            “Mean, Tsukki! But true,” Tadashi had to concede, giggling. His laughter was cut off by a yawn.

            Tsukishima reached over, arm going behind Tadashi’s shoulders, and pushed with his fingers against Tadashi’s head, tilting it onto Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tadashi felt a wave of exhaustion creep over him at the suggestion of the movement. But it was followed by a rush of adrenaline.

            “Sleep. I’ll wake you when we’re close.”

            As if he could sleep now, Tadashi wanted to scream, but didn’t. He shut his eyes obediently, nodding slowly against Tsukishima’s shoulder, and tried his best to drift off to sleep.

            _He smells like oranges_ , was Tadashi’s final thought before he, indeed, fell back asleep.

            When he woke up again, he felt fully refreshed. There was a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. Tadashi peeled his eyes open and sat up, hand instinctively coming up to wipe away his drool. Next to him, Tsukishima snorted a laugh, and Tadashi elbowed him for it.

            “We’re close to the station,” Tsukishima grunted, the breath having been shocked out of him by Tadashi’s elbow to the chest.

            Within twenty minutes, the train had arrived, and the pair quickly hustled off of the train and were pushed with the flow of people towards the outside. Tadashi lead the way, Tsukishima a warm presence at his side, towards the bus stop that would take them into the heart of the city, and right near the Skytree.

            The bus was packed, and they nearly got separated, but Tadashi kept a tight grip on Tsukishima’s sleeve and pulled him onto the bus with him. There were no seats available, but they were both fine with standing. They leaned into each other, so that they didn’t end up invading the space of a stranger.

            It was hard to talk on the bus, and Tsukishima had put his headphones on anyway, but Tadashi was itching to talk, so as soon as they pulled in to their stop, he once again pulled on Tsukishima’s arm. Getting onto the street, it was crowded still, but at least they had room to breathe and it didn’t smell as bad as a packed bus.

            “There’s so many places to eat around here, Tsukki, where do you want to go?” Tadashi said in a rush.

            “Something substantial. I have a _feeling_ ,” he glanced at Tadashi when he said that, “that we will be snacking for most of the day. So we should have an actual meal before that begins.”

            Tadashi gave him an innocent smile. “Well, we should go to the Starbucks that’s, like, so close it’s almost _in_ the Skytree. They have the holiday frappuccinos. I know you’re weak to them,” Tadashi wheedled Tsukishima as they walked.

            “Then let’s get actual food first,” Tsukishima stated, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Tadashi’s absolutely accurate assessment.

            After getting lunch and gawking at the scarily high prices of the city, the two decided to walk around, look into some shops, and relax. In the late afternoon was when they had scheduled to do the usual tour of the Skytree, which Tsukishima pretended to hate.

            Tadashi kept patting his jacket pocket, just to be sure Tsukishima’s present was still in there. Pickpockets weren’t that rare, and they wouldn’t know that they wouldn’t get much, monetarily, from the gift.

            Tadashi took far too many pictures. He made Tsukishima take a selfie with him, and then, a few minutes later, pose for a picture taken by some American tourists. Tsukishima grumbled, but Tadashi knew he wasn’t all that upset. There was a shine in his eyes as he looked out of the large glass windows at the world far below.

            Tadashi sent the posed picture to his (and Tsukishima’s) mother and set the selfie as his new phone background.

            There were still lots of activities going on at and around the Skytree. Tadashi had been tempted to ice skate at the rink they put up every winter, but the cost was too much in his opinion to make sense. It had already been enough getting tickets for the trip and the Skytree tour. They did find themselves at the rink, however, sipping their Starbucks drinks that were more sugar than coffee and pointing out the showoffs.

            Tsukishima pointed out a woman with a fluffy winter hat on. “I bet she just got dumped.”

            Tadashi startled, choking on his drink. “What? Why? That’s such a sad thing to say, Tsukki.”

            Tsukishima shrugged. “She’s alone, dressed nicely, and clearly has experience on the ice. She probably wanted to show off, but the guy never came through.”

            “ _Or_ ,” Tadashi suggested, getting a bit into the game, “he’s afraid of the ice. Maybe he’s watching her just like us, smiling and taking pictures and videos, and enjoying seeing her happy.”

            Tadashi took a long sip of his drink, enjoying the way it warmed up his insides. It wasn’t currently snowing, but it was forecasted to in an hour or so, and he wanted to beat the chill.

            Tsukishima still hadn’t said anything when Tadashi glanced back up at him. “What?”

            “Is that when you would do?” Tsukishima asked, waving his free hand towards the rink. “If you were the boyfriend?”

            Tadashi felt his heartbeat stutter. It was doing that a lot. “I mean…I like ice skating, so…”

            “But if you didn’t.”

            Tadashi narrowed his eyes. Why was Tsukishima asking? “I guess…” Tadashi thought out his answer carefully. “If I was watching someone I lo-liked do something they l-liked, then I would be happy that they were happy.”

            Tsukishima hummed, gaze drifting back over the rink. “You’re right,” he added a beat later.

            “About what I would do?” Tadashi asked confused.

            Tsukishima jerked his head to his right and pointed surreptitiously at a man further down from them at the edge of the rink. “About him.”

            The woman in the fluffy hat waved to the man, and even from this far away, Tadashi could see the grin on his face.

***

            The sun began to descend as the early evening approached, and Tadashi’s plan was set into motion. He rubbed his hands together to chase away the sweat he could feel suddenly.

            “Let’s go get some cake, Tsukki!”

            Tsukishima shot him a bland look. “You want _more_ sugar? You’re not a big fan in the first place.”

            “It’s a Christmas tradition,” Tadashi shot back with, automatically.

            Tsukishima _tsk_ ed with his tongue, but there was a tilt to his mouth that proved he was amused.

            “There’s a convenience store right around the corner. Then we can sit on a bench and eat; it doesn’t have to be fancy.” His wallet couldn’t handle fancy, frankly.

            One pastry purchase later, the two sat side by side on a cold, metal bench and watched the sun set, passing a plate of a single slice of strawberry sponge cake between them. They had to share a fork, but Tadashi didn’t mind. Tsukishima didn’t seem to either.

            “Merry Christmas, Tsukki,” Tadashi blurted. When he got an amused look in response, he explained. “I just realized I hadn’t said it. And since we’re eating Christmas cake, it felt like a good time.”

            Tsukishima hummed around the fork in his mouth, dropping his gaze down to the almost gone cake slice. “This is very good,” he said.

            Tadashi wasn’t sure if he was referring to the cake, the timing of the well wishes, or something else. He kinda hoped it was something else.

            Sudden illumination. Tadashi’s breath hitched when he realized that the streetlights had turned on, which meant the Skytree would be all lit up as well.

            Which also meant the festival of lights was about to begin.

            This year, Tadashi had done his research well, and found that the Skytree had also decided to put up a semi-interactive mini-lights festival. It was just one street with an open lot filled with lighted statues and things of the same sort, but it was said to be a fantastic sight. Tadashi was very excited to see it in person. But more-so excited for its main attraction: The Mistletoe Gazebo.

            He’d heard about it first from a few of the girls in his and Tsukishima’s class, squealing over an online article talking about the top-twenty romantic spots for this Christmas Eve. Tadashi then looked it up himself after practice that evening, and it only cemented his plan.

            He was going to confess to Tsukishima. Tonight. And maybe kiss him, if he worked up the courage.

            Tsukishima held out the last bite of cake towards him, but Tadashi shook his head, letting him have it. Tsukishima was right, he wasn’t big on sweets.

            “You have a plan,” Tsukishima said, out of the blue, and Tadashi jumped in surprise.

            Tadashi laughed sharply. “Am I that obvious?”

            Tsukishima smirked. “I just know you. So? Where to next?”

            “Back to the Skytree? It’ll be all lit-up now. And they have a light show a street over in the evenings.” Tadashi shot Tsukishima the begging eyes, but it seemed he didn’t really need to.

            “Alright. That will look nice. Maybe I can get a postcard for my mom, you know she likes those. They’d sell those types of things, right?”

            Tadashi jumped up, joining Tsukishima who was up on his feet. “Get one for Akiteru, too. You know he’d love it.”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but Tadashi knew what the lack of argument meant.

            As expected, the sight of a lit-up Skytree was breathtaking. Alight with red and green and white, it towered over them. It looked like a totally different place, now that the sun had gone down. Tadashi was tempted to forget the lights festival all together and try to get into the bursting line of people attempting to get up the Skytree and see the Tokyo cityscape all lit-up.

            But with Tsukishima at his side and a weight in his pocket, he didn’t allow them to linger too long. The lights festival was sure to be popular, and he didn’t want to be there while it was packed.

            After heading down the wrong street for half a minute and then correcting their path, Tadashi and Tsukishima walked underneath a tall illuminated arch with flashing snowflakes announcing Skytree Lights Festival.

            It was almost too bright, at first. Tadashi had to blink a couple times to adjust his eyes to the added light in the street that wasn’t all that wide. Either end seemed to be blocked off from cars, and people were walking up and down the street leisurely, taking in the different light displays.

            The first things at the entrance were light-woven trees. About two and a half meters tall, each bare branch was wrapped in bright white light strings, and then they spiraled around the tree trunk and broke off into “roots” of light. Though Tadashi had seen light displays like this before even back home, just being here in Tokyo surrounded by hundreds of couples and families taking in the holiday spirit, it was a different sight and experience altogether.

            “Woooah!” Tadashi blurted as his gaze wandered to the tall structures built entirely of lights next to the row of trees. There was a bell, a showflake, a snowman, a gingerbread man, and a cake, all the same size as them. Tadashi couldn’t stop himself from snapping a photo of each one he saw, and sending them off to Hinata, whom Tadashi was sure would enjoy the bright pictures. Tsukishima snorted when he saw who he was texting, and Tadashi giggled in response, guessing the insult Tsukishima was thinking in his head.

            A fountain had been set up with lights that flashed along to the beat of the holiday music playing, and Tadashi posted a video of the fountain and his facial reaction to it on his Snapchat story. Tsukishima’s shoulder made a cameo.

            They made a brief stop at a trio of stalls selling food and trinkets at about the halfway point down the street, and Tsukishima purchased the postcards (two, Tadashi noted and grinned) that had various pictures of the light creations on them, and white curvy font declaring well-wishes for the new year. Another one of the stalls had warm drinks, so they both purchased a cup mainly to hold as they continued on their path.

            There were a lot more couples than families milling the street, which made sense to Tadashi. But it was kinda cute to see the kids dancing along to the music as the parents stood and watched. When Tadashi stopped and stared for too long, Tsukishima nudged him lightly. Tadashi apologized, was immediately brushed off, and they continued on.

            There was a short line along one side of the street, and Tadashi’s heart leapt when he noticed it. It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to note it too, as well as the beacon of red at the end, like the light at the end of a tunnel.

            “What’s the line for?” Tsukishima asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. “Large group?”

            Tadashi did his best to appear nonchalant and shrugged. “I don’t know, Tsukki.”

            It wasn’t a very long line, and it may have very well been a group of people who were all together waiting for their turn. But as they approached, it became clear that what towered at the end of the street was a large gazebo strung up with red lights. There was a sign dug into the winter-hardened ground that lit-up too, declaring it to be the Mistletoe Gazebo.

            “Ah,” said Tsukishima, simply, the gears clicking into place in his head. Tadashi held back the laugh that wanted to bubble out. It always amused him when Tsukishima made that expression. It wasn’t often that he got to see it. Tsukishima usually knew details others didn’t, which didn’t give much chance for him to be caught unawares.

            What a wonderful Christmas gift, Tadashi thought to himself, hiding a smile in his sleeve.

            When he glanced back up at Tsukishima, he was already being looked at. There was a snowflake rapidly melting on his cheek, and then there was another one. Tadashi felt them hit his face then, and simultaneously they both looked up to see the flecks of white slowly fall from the sky.

            Tsukishima said something, but Tadashi didn’t catch it at first. “Huh?”

            Tsukishima huffed, but repeated, “Did you want to go look? The gazebo is the last thing, though the crowd isn’t thin over there.” He jerked his head towards the gazebo.

            “Ah…” Tadashi froze. Of course, he hadn’t expected to actually… _go in_ to the gazebo with Tsukishima. He just expected it to be a romantic spot. Maybe where he could, you know, confess. Tadashi looked around at the happy couples in line, a couple of them giggling, one pair of likely grandparents holding the hand of a small child. It was a sweet sight. It _was_ romantic. But right now…not really for them.

            Tsukishima was back to staring at him, Tadashi noted when he turned back. There was a contemplative look on Tsukishima’s face.

            “…No,” Tadashi decided, then smiled at Tsukishima, “it’s enough to see it… and everything else, with you, Tsukki.”

            Tadashi felt his heart stutter. He was rarely that bold when he dropped flirtatious hints on the rare times he did. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. Not when Tsukishima looked at him like that, eyes narrowed behind his dark glasses frames.

            Tsukishima looked away, back over at the gazebo. His face softened, and Tadashi looked over as well to see the old couple being urged into the gazebo by the insistent tugging hands of the child at their side.

            “We’ve got about forty-five minutes before we catch the bus back to the train station. Any other plans stashed away?” Tsukishima asked, after a minute of silence passed between them. The drinks in their hands had gone cold.

            Tadashi had no immediate response. “Uh, no, no more…places. Do-did you?”

            Tsukishima shook his head. “No. It can’t hurt to head the direction of the bus, though.”

            Tadashi nodded. “Makes sense. We can do some window shopping on the way, I guess.”

            Tsukishima hummed. They both turned on their heels and started back down the street set ablaze by flashing lights and happy laughter. Tadashi began to turn back to get one last look at the gazebo, but realized how cliché that would be and stopped himself, making the aborted motion look like an exaggerated flinch.

            The snowflakes falling from above were growing bigger as each moment passed. They tossed their mostly full cups away.

            Slowly, the two walked side by side further away from the lights, until they passed the illuminated trees and ducked under the entrance arch that wished them a happy new year from the Skytree Team.

            The crowds in the streets were getting thicker. There were more people around the Skytree now, and Tadashi was glad they visited when they did, earlier in the evening.

            A gust of wind blew through, and Tadashi ducked his chin into his coat to warm his nose for a brief second, hands tucking into his pockets to do the same. That was when he felt it.

            The present for Tsukishima.

            Tadashi’s heart started going wild again just feeling the texture of it between his chilled fingers. He instinctually followed Tsukishima as they crossed the street, heading away from the tall skyscraper tower and towards some shops with decorated windows.

            Tsukishima was a little bit ahead of him to his left. His back looked so broad in his puffy coat, but Tadashi knew the muscled yet lanky bones hidden beneath. He knew the eyes behind those dark glasses frames. He knew the meaning of every twitch of those dry lips.

            Tadashi rubbed his hands together and breathed into them to try to escape their chill. He caught his reflection in the storefront window as they slowly walked past.

            Tadashi stared back at himself. And he found himself nodding. _Now. Let’s do it now._

            “Tsukki, can you stop for a second?” Tadashi called, raising his voice above the bustle of the street.

            Tsukishima turned his head to look at him, eyes roving over Tadashi’s face, looking for something apparently, and then nodded and turned the rest of his body towards him.

            “I…” Tadashi swallowed thickly and started again. “I’d like to give you your Christmas gift… now…”

            Tsukishima’s eyes widened, just a pinch, and Tadashi ducked his head, hand going towards his pocket and closing tightly around the gift.

            “Okay,” Tsukishima consented, and Tadashi looked up beneath his lashes to see Tsukishima had his eyebrows raised in anticipation.

            Fear suddenly closed around his heart. What if this was the wrong time? What if Tadashi was totally wrong about all of the signs he thought he’d been seeing, that his dropped hints hadn’t been picked up like he’d thought?

            Tsukishima’s eyes were really bright tonight, Tadashi suddenly thought.

            No. No more psyching himself out. He had to do it. He had to believe. In them.

            “And could you close your eyes? Please?”

            Tsukishima fidgeted in place and glanced around. “Should we maybe move somewhere el—”

            “Tsukishima!” Tadashi felt his voice crack as he practically shouted his best friend’s name. His hands were shaking, gift curled up in a tight fist in his pocket.

            Tsukishima stopped, mouth snapping shut.

            “Please just…close your eyes,” Tadashi half-begged.

            Tadashi stared into Tsukishima’s eyes for a long few seconds before the taller boy nodded. His eyelids fluttered shut, and Tadashi finally felt like he could breathe again.

            Uncurling his hand, Tadashi shifted the gift so that it was being held by both hands. People streamed around them on the sidewalk, and Tadashi avoided many a glare and confused look, choosing to focus solely on Tsukishima.

            Unhooking the link, Tadashi, with hands still shaking, tilted his body forward and slightly up onto his toes, and latched the necklace around Tsukishima’s neck.

            Someone bumped into his elbow, and Tadashi fell forward into Tsukishima, catching himself on the collar of Tsukishima’s coat, fingers curling tightly into the plush fabric.

            Before Tadashi could release his grip, step back, and apologize, he heard a sharp intake of air, and watched the rise of Tsukishima’s chest. He must have opened his eyes.

            Which means…he must have seen…

            Tadashi’s right hand tightened its grip on Tsukishima’s jacket. He still couldn’t look Tsukishima in the eyes. His face was on fire. 

            His left hand smoothed down Tsukishima’s chest, hand skipping over the chain and its accessory. 

            Before Tadashi’s fingertips left the cool metal, Tsukishima’s hand came up lightning fast, closing around his fingers and keeping the hand in place, on the center of his chest. With the movement, the tip of Tadashi’s pinky finger slipped into the thin golden ring safely held by the silver chain. 

            Tadashi met Tsukishima’s eyes as he slowly raised his gaze. His breath hitched. Tsukishima wore the widest grin Tadashi had ever seen. His jaw dropped. 

            “I...I...” Tadashi had no words. He hoped his gift would speak for him, but now faced with this brand-new reaction from Tsukishima, he felt at a loss. 

            “You love me, don’t you?” Tsukishima declared, the words sounding like an accusation. Though the tone was familiar to Tadashi and still brought a shiver down his spine, the accompanying smile made them sound foreign. 

            Tadashi rocked forward, hands clenching tighter in Tsukishima’s clothing, and his forehead came to rest on Tsukishima’s collarbone. “Yeah,” he breathed against his skin. 

            Noise began to filter back into his senses, and Tadashi was vividly reminded that they were in the middle of Tokyo, just a stone’s throw away from one of the largest, tourist or otherwise, draws of the holiday. People surrounded them. They were probably being stared at even more.

            Tsukishima likely felt Tadashi stiffen against him. As Tadashi moved to pull away and straighten himself out and find a way to save their friendship though he had no words to give— Tsukishima’s free arm came up and circled around his back, keeping him in place. 

            “You’ve kind of made me out to be the worst boyfriend, you know,” Tsukishima murmured against his ear. Tadashi froze up again, but this time in anticipation. 

            “You took me on a trip for Christmas Eve so that we could eat cake and see the lights together. You’ve given me a ring that looks much like the one your father used to wear.” 

            Tadashi made a noise and opened his mouth to speak, but Tsukishima gave him no room. Tadashi’s heart felt like it would escape his chest any second now. 

            “And all I gave you was a plant. I look terrible now, Tadashi.” The use of his first name made Tadashi melt in the taller man’s arms, just a little bit. 

            “Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi mumbled, not feeling sorry in the least. 

            Tsukishima sighed heavily and leaned back, and Tadashi peeled away from his front. There were a few flakes of snow coating Tsukishima’s hair. 

            “No you’re not. But now it’s my turn.” Tsukishima grabbed for Tadashi’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Let’s go find that gazebo.”

            Tadashi was honestly going to become a puddle very soon, his chilled body melting under the heat of his sudden bright blush. 

            “But there’s going to be people there,” Tadashi argued even as he allowed Tsukishima to drag him down the street back towards the lights festival. “This isn’t that kind of area, Tsukki,” Tadashi reminded him. Tokyo wasn’t all that open everywhere. 

            “No one will bother us.” The way Tsukishima asserted himself left no room for Tadashi to argue. Though his nerves were slight with fear at getting called out, another realization crept up on him. 

            Tsukishima was taking him to the gazebo. The _mistletoe_ gazebo. For _kissing_. 

            Tadashi bumped into Tsukishima’s back as he stopped at a red light, waiting for it to turn green so that they could cross the street. Tadashi buried his burning face in the back of Tsukishima’s snow-wet jacket. Tsukishima squeezed their interlocked hands, and then began to walk again. 

            Retracing their steps, the two weaved through the slightly thinner but still condensed crowds towards the illuminated displays. They ignored them all this time, both gazes set on one specific attraction. 

            Tadashi tripped over his feet in his haste, sliding on a thin patch of ice, but Tsukishima kept him upright. Tadashi did the same for him when, a moment later, Tsukishima was knocked off-balance by someone bumping into him. 

            They both came to a stop together, and this time, there was no crowd at the front of the gazebo. It was empty, just for them. For just that second.

            They entered together. 

            Sprigs of mistletoe were hung and woven around each beam above, intertwined with bright lights of festive colors. They winked at them suggestively, flashing on and off. 

            Tsukishima lead him to the center, and Tadashi finally caught his gaze again. 

            “First off,” Tsukishima said after a deep breath, “I love you.”

            Tadashi choked on a sob. 

            “Second: we’ve likely been dating for a year now, though neither of us wizened up to it. We should start now on making up for lost time.”

            Tadashi nodded frantically, wiping his face with his sleeve. He couldn’t keep a smile off of his face. 

            “Third: I’m changing my gift. The bamboo is no longer your Christmas gift. I will find something else.”

            Tadashi made a wounded noise and made to complain, but he was, as expected, cut off. 

            “Instead, consider it a house-warming present for whatever apartment we choose for next year.”

            Did Tadashi even have a heart anymore? He couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel anything except for the warm brush of Tsukishima’s breath as he ducked his head and leaned close, and the warmth of his skin against another’s. 

            “Lastly—”

            “Quite a list,” Tadashi couldn’t help but snark. 

            Tsukishima chuckled, his nose brushing against Tadashi’s forehead. “Lastly,” he repeated, “your mistletoe kiss.”

            There were dried tear tracks on Tadashi’s cheeks, lips stained with salt. But Tsukishima took them anyway, tipping Tadashi’s chin up with his free hand and capturing Tadashi’s bottom lip between his. Tadashi leaned in to the press, parting his lips slightly, and exhaling softly. 

            Tadashi felt Tsukishima shiver. 

            The kiss broke a few seconds later, and Tadashi fluttered his eyes open, half-wondering when he had closed them. 

            Tadashi pulled Tsukishima into a tight hug then, letting their fingers unwind so as to let their bodies intertwine. Tsukishima tucked his head against Tadashi’s neck and exhaled shakily. 

            “You’re a good boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei,” Tadashi murmured, boldly pressing a kiss to the exposed skin of Tsukishima’s neck. 

            “You too, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

            Tadashi hooked his finger into the ring around Tsukishima’s neck and tugged, just a little, so that they would both feel it. “Let’s go.”

            It took them a minute, but they eventually broke out of the hug, though they stuck close to each other’s sides as they walked out of the gazebo together. 

            There was a broken spring of mistletoe at their feet as they settled onto the street. Tadashi bent down to retrieve it and stuck it in his pocket. When he looked up at Tsukishima, the other man’s nose was scrunched. 

            “Mistletoe is poisonous, you know,” Tadashi was informed. 

            “It’s a souvenir,” Tadashi argued as they ambled their way out of the festival, headed towards the bus stop to catch the late-night Shinkansen back to Miyagi. “I’ll wash my hands, don’t worry.” 

            “...Fine.” Tsukishima responded after a moment. “You do realize I have to find yet another present for you. You’re impossible to shop for.”

            Tadashi snickered, bumping Tsukishima’s arm with his shoulder. “You know there’s nothing I want, Tsukki.”

            “Which is exactly why it’s hard.”

            “I can honestly say I have everything I want this year,” Tadashi told him, glancing at the nonexistent space between them for emphasis. 

            Tsukishima huffed, adjusting his glasses. “Guess I’ll just copy you, then.”

            Tadashi hummed in confusion, brow furrowing, head cocked to the side. But Tsukishima went in to no further detail, and the day’s anxiety and exhaustion was sneaking up on Tadashi, so he had no energy left to ponder deeply over it. 

            “Three months until graduation. I’ll give it to you by then.”

            Tadashi smiled, catching sight of the upturn of Tsukishima’s lip as well. “Okay, Tsukki. I’ll make-do with the mistletoe until then.”

            A blush joined the small smile on Tsukishima’s face. His head ducked, and he caught Tadashi’s eye. “Please treat me well.”

            Tadashi beamed. “Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on my tumblr [kinghinatatobio](http://kinghinatatobio.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kinghinatatobio)!


End file.
